Bad Guy
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Mason Snyder wasn't such a bad guy. Pre Of Mouse and Man.


Bad Guy

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Grimm, the fairy tales, or any of their characters. Oh, and this may be a rough draft, so I'm open to any con. crit. 

"Don't forget to do the grocery shopping, while you're out!" Marty flinched as his father's voice caught him before he could leave. "And my shirt needs to be picked up at the dry cleaners! And while you're there, see if they have any of that fabric softener left! You know, the one with the blue top?"

"I-I don't know if I'll have…have the time. I have to go to work!"

"Well, don't you take a lunch break?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"So do it then?"

"But I-" He trailed off at his father's gaze. "Yes, Father. I-I'll remember." Best to just agree than to risk another fight.

"Good. "

Marty took the opportunity to get out the door before his father could say anything else. Only outside the apartment building, did he allow himself to relax. 'He's old. He doesn't understand what he's doing.' Marty told himself, as he walked toward his car. 'I can just grab something from the grocery store.' Never mind that he'd only be able to eat it if he didn't have any customers. Maybe he could stay out just a little past his usual- A shriek pierced his thoughts, causing him to jerk his head up. His eyes quickly scanned the parking lot. He was alone. Where had-

"Keep quiet, bitch!"

It was coming from the exit tunnel. Someone was in trouble...Marty hesitated, torn between going to whoever's it was aid, and getting into his car and locking the doors. 'I can call the police. They'll-' A grunt of pain put an end to that thought. Whoever it was needed help as soon as possible. Giving an uneasy groan, he timidly started walking towards the tunnels. Another moan and he walked faster until he was at the entrance of the tunnel. About halfway down it, a man had a scantily clad woman pinned up against the wall, a knife to her throat. 'A hooker and her pimp…' Marty thought. Well, there was no way he could step away now. There was no telling what the man might do.

Steeling his nerves, he walked forward. "I-I-I think you sh-should leave her alone." Marty stuttered, already unsure why he had thought it was a good idea to speak up. The thug jerked back, and the hooker took her chance and took off down the tunnel. 'Don't worry about me.' Marty thought, grimly. 'I'll be fine.'

Once the thug saw who he was dealing with, he relaxed. "Really? And why should I do that?"

"B-because i-if you do-don't, I-I'll make you!"

And of course this only elicited a laugh. "Really? What you gonna do?"

"I-I'll tell the p-police?" Marty said, already starting to move back. The woman was out of the way now, no need to stay…Besides, if he didn't leave soon, he'd be the one that needed help…

Thinking of which…the man's eyes had narrowed and he began walking towards Marty, shifting the knife in his hand. "What makes you think I'd let you? You've already gotta good look at me… "

"I…" Marty had backed up enough to catch a glimpse of the edge of the tunnel in his peripheral vision. If he ran fast enough, he could make it into the- but the man had already gotten much closer. It would have to-

"Don't bother." The thug chuckled. "You won't be fast enough." Then his eyes flickered over Marty's head and widened.  
>Marty was tempted to turn around, but everything in him warned him against that.<p>

"I think you should put the knife down." A smooth, cold voice came from behind and Marty tensed.

A man with a knife in front of him and a lausenschlange behind. There was no way he could win this. Why, oh why, hadn't he just climbed in his car and gone to work?

"I…was just…he…he was up in my business, you see?" The thug stumbled, clearly realizing that if he killed one of the two, the other would be able to escape and identify him. "I didn' mean anything by it. Jus-just wanted to make sure he got the picture, you know?"

"Certainly." Mason's voice replied.

And then Marty felt something rush past him. The mauzhertz had never seen a lausenschlange feed before, but he certainly never wanted to after this. There was a grotesque power about it that both intrigued and repulsed Marty, making it impossible for him to look away. Mason's skin had turned to scales; his eyes to small slits. The teeth were replaced with fangs and the lower jaw had disengaged from the top, the mouth opening wider than any human's to admit its prey. The thug, for his part, tried to raise the knife, but one muscular arm knocked it to the ground. Less than a second later, the mouth closed over the head, while the arms wrapped around the man's neck. The struggles elevated and then slowly died down, until they stopped. Meanwhile, the mouth kept moving down the body. Marty stood, transfixed, unsure how much time was passing, until, finally, there was no evidence left but the knife. The lausenschlange lay on the ground, panting. Just for a moment. Then, with a sigh, Mason picked up the knife and rose to his feet, turning back to his usual appearance.

"That was unfortunate." He remarked, straightening his tie.

"Uh…I…uh…"

"Here." Mason held the knife out to Marty. "Why don't you get rid of this?" Marty stepped forwards and took it, too scared to disobey. "Don't sell it. Throw it somewhere no one will find it." The mauzhertz nodded, still quiet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for work." The snake pushed past Marty and headed towards the parking lot.

Finally, Marty found his voice. "W-w-wait!"

"Yes?" Mason snapped, not bothering to turn around.

His patience was clearly wearing thin. Marty would have to make this quick. "Um…I…I just…thank you…." He trailed off, unsure of how he should continue.

Mason chuckled. "Don't thank me. I was just protecting what's mine." And then he continued on his way.


End file.
